


The Poison leaves bit by bit, not all at once. Be patient. You are healing

by Cryingal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Eddie Brock, Dan is underrated, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Human Venom Symbiote, Humor, I SAID ON TUMBLR I WASNT GONNA DO A EDDIE/VENON FIC, I have to figure it out first, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, MCU Peter Parker, NEARLY A YEAR LATER HERE WE ARE, No Smut, Non Binary Venom Symbiote, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is Tony Stark’s Biological Child, Rate May Change, So is anne, Sugar Daddy Venom Symbiote, Teen Peter Parker, Venom is k i n d a sugar daddy, alternative universe - no powers, he goes by he/they because he’s venom and he does what he wants, smh, so is any character beside venom and Eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryingal/pseuds/Cryingal
Summary: Life was okay. He had a decent enough apartment. He was friends with the lot of homeless people around and frequently gave them what money he could whilst Job hunting himself. Sure he drank almost an entire Six Pack every night to drown out his shitty neighbors shitty Guitar playing which didn’t always work. He was once a reporter, he had a beautiful fiancée and a cat and he was loved and he loved others. Then Eddie had gotten too Cocky with his work and crossed the wrong people which had ended up costing him his world.Annie was his world and now she was gone.He had tried for a while, to try and win her back But she was moving on with a Guy named Dan who was admittedly a nice guy and always treated Eddie with Respect when ever he saw him and Eddie wanted to hate him but couldn’t find it in himself to hate the man who shown nothing but kindness to him.Which is how he finds himself with a Rich business owner all because he decided to go out on a late night stroll.





	The Poison leaves bit by bit, not all at once. Be patient. You are healing

**Author's Note:**

> I went And edited this and probably missed a lot but i’ll Edit it soon again

Life was okay. He had a decent enough apartment. He was friends with the lot of homeless people around and frequently gave them what money he could whilst Job hunting himself. Sure he drank almost an entire Six Pack every night to drown out his shitty neighbors shitty Guitar playing which didn’t always work. He was once a reporter, he had a beautiful fiancée and a cat and he was loved and he loved others. Then Eddie had gotten too Cocky with his work and crossed the wrong people which had ended up costing him his world. 

Annie was his world and now she was gone. 

He had tried for a while, to try and win her back But she was moving on with a Guy named Dan who was admittedly a nice guy and always treated Eddie with Respect when ever he saw him and Eddie  _ wanted  _ to hate him but couldn’t find it in himself to hate the man who shown nothing but kindness to him. 

Somehow Eddie found himself taking a stroll through the night. Which really wasn’t a safe idea since he wasn’t living in the safest Neighborhood anymore but He needed to get  _ out. _

And admittedly to himself he wasn’t paying all that attention. He was tired but so awake, his mind screaming for sleep but body dragging him on. 

Which is how he found himself on his ass after bumping particularly hard into someone. The other person, who he doesn’t know how they didn’t fall probably because of the…  _ cane  _ hitting down on the ground to steady them. And if this had been a year ago Eddie would have told them to fuck off and watch where they’re going, but he was too  _ tired  _ to be wrongly insulted. 

So instead he dragged a hand over his face and heaved a large sigh. Pushing himself on his knees. “F-Fuck man I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention” his voice is hoarse from the lack of use. Other guy hits his cans down on the ground a few times, he flips in his hand until the handle is in Eddie's face, when he looks up he cannot see their face but he can see the large boots and clearly expensive suit the  _ man  _ was wearing. The man sways it in his face and Eddie tentatively takes the handle and huffs when the man pulls him up with ease.

He pats Eddie to which the smaller man stares at him in confusion. 

“It’s not a Problem sir” Came the low reply of the man, his voice was strange, rough like gravel but… smooth too. Eddie wasn’t sure. Eddie wasn’t sure what to say either. So he says the first thing his useless brain supplies.

“Y-Y’know it’s really creepy and ominous when I can see all of you but your face” and  _ fuck  _ Eddie that’s a really fucking stupid thing to say but to his surprise it earns him a slow chuckle from the man. The dimly lit post isn’t helpful with light but it’s better than the dark, which is why when The largely taller man steps into sight he looks even  _ more  _ ominous and Eddie didn’t know that was possible since the man gave an wry vibe off of him but also the man is in fact really good looking and suddenly Eddie remembers he’s a disaster in more than one way, and that way is down.

The Man smiles, It’s sharp, dangerously alluring and threatening as if he’s baring his teeth like a wolf to its prey. 

Eddie definitely felt like prey.

“Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Veryl Symbiote.” He grins that shark tooth grin again and Eddie now knows  _ exactly  _ who he’s standing in front of.

Veryl ‘Venom’ Symbiote. Owner of Symbiote Industries. Experiments with deadly Venoms all across the globe and used those Venoms to make weapons with. Basically a Stark2.0 except for the fact Stark shut down the weapon making after returning from being kidnapped in Afghanistan and spending more time with that Son of his, Peter! That was the Mini Stark’s Name. 

“Am I going to get a name back?” Veryl asks snapping Eddie out his thoughts, Eddie briefly considers telling the Man to fuck off but He’s not too sure of that, Veryl had never actively done anything bad. They kept sure of the fact of who they knew they were selling too. Unlike Stark did for a  _ long  _ time. 

“I’m… I’m Eddie Brock.” He hates how his voice wavers, something dances in Veryl’s eyes, something that Eddie can’t place but then again, Veryl has always been a closed off alluring man. 

“You look lost, may I director you to your home? And maybe we can have a chat” The Man’s smiles widens.

“That won’t be-“

“Necessary I know, but I want to do it. hush and lead us back to your place” He ushers him forward.

Eddie does  _ not  _ blush at  _ ‘Your Place’ _


End file.
